Ultra wideband (UWB) wireless devices occupy a relatively wide bandwidth that may overlap with narrowband wireless devices. In some cases, coexistence is ensured by the low power spectral density of a UWB signal compared to narrowband signals. To a narrowband receiver, a UWB signal may be indistinguishable from thermal noise in the receiver front end. However, in some situations a narrowband wireless device may be adversely affected by interference from a nearby UWB transmitter. Improved techniques to mitigate interference with a victim wireless device may be useful.